


It's you

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, Yousana, yousef x sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Anonymous asked: "can you do a yousana fanfic, where sana lost all her friends (thanks to sara smh) and it's been two weeks. Her mum was concerned and told Elias to take her to the beach. Elias' friends tag along too. While they play volleyball, Sana sits away from and watches the waves while contemplating about everything. But, yousef joins, and they have their first conversation after the kiss and the misconceptions about him and noora, Sorry i'm rambling. convo could be fluff angst maybe?"





	It's you

“You okay?”

  
Yousef’s voice was careful and quiet, but it still managed to surprise Sana. She was laying down on the blanket placed on the sand, her eyes closed from the bright sun. The only thing she had really been focusing on was the calming sound of the waves, and for a few, clear minutes she had been fine, her head empty of her own thoughts. A few, beautiful moments of complete oblivion not ruined by reality.

  
The girl scoffed at the older boy, shrugging. “I’m fine, thanks.”

  
Yousef raised his eyebrow, slowly sitting down next to the girl, placing his gaze on the sea and the waves that kept hitting the rocks in a peaceful manner. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to figure out what to say to the girl - did Sana want him to say anything, really? Or was she just waiting for him to leave her alone?

  
Before Yousef had time to consider his words, they escaped his lips: “No, you’re not.”

  
The words had immediate effect on Sana: she looked at the boy for the first time during their conversation, her expression shadowed by a frown that nearly made Yousef flinch with fear. “Is that so?”

  
“Yeah, it is,” Yousef confirmed, his voice nearly playful with humorous certainty. “And I know why.”

  
Sana scoffed again, turning her gaze back to the waves hitting the waterline, focusing on the movement. She hoped she could tune out her thoughts again, she was praying for some sort of blissful silence in her head, because at the moment her thoughts were louder than she could bear.

  
“I’m sorry, Sana,” Yousef said under his breath, looking at the girl even though she wasn’t looking at him. Sana didn’t react, she didn’t turn her head to face him, she didn’t even blink. All she did was stare at the waves, drowning her thoughts in the white noise of the sea - but she heard him. If there was someone’s voice Sana could never truly stop from haunting her, it was Yousef’s.  
Yousef sighed.

“I fucked up, and you know that. And I’m so fucking sorry for everything, because I’ve never felt worse than I did after the party. Noora kissed me, but I went along with it and I just… It felt wrong. I wanted to feel that with someone, but it was not Noora that I wanted.”

  
The words were like tiny little electric shocks in Sana’s chest, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore them. It was like hell trying to ignore Yousef when he was looking at her like that, pleading for her forgiveness. So, Sana looked at him, and Yousef’s eyes light up with a tiny glimmer of joy when she did.

“What do you mean it wasn’t Noora you wanted?” Sana asked, her voice breaking at the end of her question. Yousef bit his lip, looking at the girl beside him, trying to fathom the words inside his head into an order that would explain his thoughts, his feelings and everything else that was just too fucking messy in his head.

  
“I had this weird feeling for a long time, you know? Like something was a bit off; like something had just like fucking shifted my entire world, and I didn’t know how to deal with it. And I tried to ignore it, but it just kept haunting me. And when Noora kissed me, I was hoping that she’d be the explanation for the feeling - that if I kissed her back, everything would make sense and the feeling would stop. But as soon as I did, everything just got so much more fucked up.”

  
Sana looked at Yousef, her curiosity peaking. “What was the feeling, then?”

  
Yousef chuckled in a nervous way, and for a moment he just breathed in and out, until he turned to face the younger girl. His eyes settled on hers, his voice soft when he answered: “I think it’s you. Fucking hell, it’s always been you.“

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is much appreciated! xx


End file.
